


Love-ology

by Kikimay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My third fanvid about the importance of love - all kinds of love - in Buffy Summers' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-ology

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not even Regina Spektor's beautiful song and of course not the characters, sadly.


End file.
